King Naris
King Naris Naris, or most known as Triston, has been around for a long, long time. His first major appearance was in 2009 when he joined the group The Assassin's Creed (AC) when Naris (only known as Triston back then) arrived, the group it's self was in chaos. Their leader just left, and it's successor was having to fill in the shoes, big ones at that. Triston attended a few training's and saw only chaos, the low ranking members seemed to never follow order's, no leader could train them, no leader could tame them. Triston soon left, angry with the current state of the AC he joined, and forming a great hatred for a man named Samurai Boy. (It is also worth mentioning that Triston created a small uprising within the LR's that had the hopes of overthrowing Samurai Boy, but it failed.) After AC Triston drifted on Roblox, not joining any groups or spending to long with anything. A woman named Yumi, he had met and befriended had asked for him to join a newly created group. He followed her and saw a man named Esgranok(Leader of the Dark Brotherhood, known as the Listener), there Esgranok and Yumi both stood, both building what would be the Dark Brotherhood's first sanctuary. Triston joined the Dark Brotherhood as soon gained the rank of: 'Keeper' this rank would mean Triston was in charge of the Night Mother, the Dark Brotherhood's only form of a religion. But the group was failing, it lacked active recruit's and thus was purged. (Everyone was exiled) Yumi disappeared as well as Esgranok, and Triston was once again in his Roboxian life, drifting. But he did not drift for long, as Esgranok had come back, and said that the Dark Brotherhood was going to be rebuilt, into something better than the last. Triston once again joined, this time motivated, and like Esgranok said, the Dark Brotherhood (DB) was rebuilt, this time better, this time on stronger foundation's. DB now had active members, and a place, no longer was DB just a group in the desert of Roblox, now DB was apart of something, it was part of The Elder Scrolls Genre (TES) this group of groups was a collection of Elder Scroll's group banding together to form a genre. DB being apart of TES made it fly, DB broke record numbers of recruit's, training's were full and people we're enjoying being with there brother's and sister's. Being apart of TES mean't Triston needed a new name and a race from the game Elder Scrolls (ES) his new name and race would be: Naris, and his race would be Altmer (High Elf) Armed with a name, and armed with a purpose. (To serve DB) Triston would hence forth be known as Speaker Naris. He was apart of the Black Hand, the High Council guiding the DB. During his time in DB, Naris had built up a reputation of being a renowned dueler. He was often challenged during a training, and he usually declined almost all dueling's. But as every dawn rises, there must be a dusk somewhere else in the world to keep it in check. The golden age of DB was setting, many wars and internal losses had ravaged a hole in the integrity of DB. Recruit's became inactive again, and training's were rare. DB still had number's, but not the activity or the spark it once had. DB was in the mid-state it had the number's to be a big player, but not the activity to match. As DB's golden age ended, the high ranks and high council worked on the politic's of TES genre, impacting the people in the genre, and the places. Despite DB's lack of recruit activity, for the first time in DB's history, DB made huge stakes for land, and got it. DB now owned major land, cities and forts, not just a speck on the map anymore. Before, DB's power with number's made it feared. But now, DB is in every corner of the map, no longer is number's needed, as DB can be seen from anywhere on the map of TES genre. Even so, the HC has more plans for future expansion and more sanctuary's. As DB's new golden age dawns, Naris himself is away, molding the Aldmeri Dominon, he had become leader, and currently the Aldmeri Dominon (AD) wasn't a threat to anyone, just a six member group. But that, is a story for another day. I will be posting more information on TES genre, and my life on Roblox, and my history on it. Expect many more pages.